Young Aca-Love
by katzy8
Summary: Beca is back at Barton and ready to start a new season there. Plus with Jesse as her new man she is ready to take on anything Barton throws at her. Please review! Story to be continued. All mistakes are fixed later in story.
1. Chapter 1: Back at Last

**Becca POV**

I step out of the cab and take off my headphones. Barton University I'm back. I honestly never thought I would be here for a second year, but the Bella's and Jesse convinced me to stay. The college bag mover offers to take my bag with all my music equipment. "Just put it on the cart." Speaking of Jesse where is he? I haven't talked to him since I kissed him and I am dying to see him again. I give my new room which is really a house I am sharing with Staci to the man. After he leaves I go on the grass and start to look for Jesse.

**Jesse POV**

I walk out of my dorm room and onto the grassy field looking for Becca. I haven't seen her since she kissed me and I want to know if she sees me as her boyfriend or just a friend. She pushes everyone away and she has pushed me away before but something about her made me forgive her. Becca is a force to be reckoned with and that's what makes her so damn beautiful. As I walk toward the front of the school where everyone is getting dropped off I see her. I start to go up from behind and scare her.

**Becca POV**

As I get to the grass I her foot steps behind me. Since I have an idea of who it is I go into a crowd of Freshman's and come out the other end and hid in the bushes to see who is following me. I see Jesse walk towards the crowd of people I just passed through. I decide to go and scare him. I get out from the bushes and run behind him and jump on him. We both fall to the ground.

"Ouch what the." When Jesse sees that it's me he smiles. "Well Well Well if it isn't Becca."

Becca: I smile. "Just kiss me hello you nerd." I lean in and kiss him.

Jesse: He kisses her back. "Ok you wanted a hello kiss from me. Either you really want me or your on drugs."

Becca: I playfully hit him. "I haven't seen you all summer. Of course I want you."

Jesse: He fake gasps. "What Becca actually wants me? I have never heard such a thing!"

Becca: We both get off ground. "Is a bad thing to want you?" I say in a mocking tone.

Jesse: "Not at all. I've been waiting for this for awhile." He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lightly. "Promise me you won't see anyone else. Not Luke or anybody. Promise to be mine?"

Becca: I smile. "Always."

Jesse: "So you run into Kimmy Ginn yet? I can't wait to see her cause see loves me."

Becca: "I'm not sharing a room with her. I got one of the campus houses and I'm sharing it with Staci."

Jesse: "Well in that case movication at 8?"

Becca: "Sure."

Jesse: He picks Becca up and spins her around. "Promise me Becca."

Becca: "It's a promise I would never even thing about breaking."

**Please review and give constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2: Movication

**Jesse POV**

I walk up to Beca's new house. It is very nice and big. I go and ring on the door bell. I hear running footsteps inside and Becca opens the door.

Beca: "There is my totally cute man. What movie are we watching tonight?"

Jesse: "First I need a hello kiss." I lean in and peck her on the lips. "And tonight we are watching Hairspray."

Beca: "Hairspray? Like a bunch of teens dancing around singing about how great their lives are?" She gives him a "you got to be kidding me look"

Jesse: "There are some very nice songs in this movie you know."

Beca: "Come on you dork." She leads me up the stairs and into her room.

Jesse: I go and jump onto her bed and open my laptop. "Ready?"

Beca: She goes and cuddles up next to him on her bed. "As ready as I will ever be."

**Beca POV**

Beca: We are about half way through the movie and so far I have predicted everything that would happen on the spot. Fat unpopular girl falls for hot popular guy. Check! Black dude and white girl fall in love. Check! But I enjoy the way Jesse recites the lines ever so quietly and sings along to the songs. With my head on his chest I can hear his heart beating in a steady rhyme and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. I close my eyes and concentrate on his heart beat. I feel the arm he has around me move and I open my eyes. Jesse put the movie on pause.

Jesse: "Couldn't take anymore?"

Beca: "Nope. Maybe we could finish it tomorrow." I wrap my arms lightly around his waist. "Jesse?"

Jesse: "Yes my love?"

Beca: "Can you stay here tonight?"

Jesse: "If you want me to. But I have nothing to sleep in."

Beca: "I can fix that." I unzip his jeans and push them off so he is just in his boxers. "You can stay like that for the night. "Wait." I take off his shirt to reveal his 4 pack of abs. "Now you can stay."

Jesse: "And what shall the fair lady being wearing to bed?"

Beca: "Some pajamas you dork." I go into the bathroom and change into my pj's. When I come out Jesse is already under the covers waiting for me. I walk over and get under the covers with him. He snuggles up to me.

Jesse: "I just want to warn you the Treble Makers are gonna win the ICCA's this year."

Beca: "In your dreams lover boy. My girls have something your guys don't."

Jesse: "And what might that be?" He presses me closer to his body.

Beca: "We got the sexy factor."

Jesse: He gives a small laugh. "Whatever you say babe."

Beca: I snuggle up to him and drift off into pleasant dreams all about Jesse."


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I will try to stop using the weird formatting. I have a thing with giving visual aids so I'm just gonna post links whenever I feel they are needed. To look at them copy the URL and paste it in the URL box. More stories coming soon!**

**House: . . **

**Beca's Room: pickle_media1/media/HGTV/110318/Photo_Video_8214593782771442253791_ ?0**

**Beca's Pj's: . **

***It's been two days since the last chapter and they haven't had time to see eachother.***

**Beca's POV**

I keep thrashing and turning in my bed. My nightmare is scaring me. I feels so real. I suddenly wake up and scream. I look around and no one is in my room and the house is very quiet. I grab my phone and call Jesse. I am about to cry and I want him with me to tell me the dream will never happen.

"Hello?" says Jesse sounding like I just woke him.

"It's me. Can you please come over right away?" I say into the phone trying to not sniffle.

"On my way." I can hear him gruff with some background sounds that sound like he is getting out of bed. The line then goes dead. I turn and face the window in my room and curl up into a little ball with my blankets. I let tears start to fall from my face. I hear someone enter the room.

"Beca? Beca are you ok" It's Jesse's voice. I feel him lay down next to my on the bed.

"I had I bad dream. It felt so real. We were watching a movie and you suddenly grew angry with me. I asked what was wrong but you just keep yelling at me that I'm a bitch because I hadn't had sex with you yet. And then….. then you started hitting me and then… you raped me just like my step brother and step father had done to me." I say in a whimper and then I start crying some more. I could tell by the way he tensed up he was appalled by my dream and what happened with my step dad and step brother.

"Beca I want you to know that I will never hit you and never rape you. I love you and have to much respect for you to do that to you." His words soft and sweet are helping me calm down.

I turn and snuggle up to Jesse and bury my face into his chest. "I love you too."

"No wonder why you push people away. Being raped by your step brother and step father. Why didn't your mom stop it?" Jesse asks.

"Because she didn't believe me. It all started when I was 14 and they got married and that was when my step brother started. He was 16 at the time. The when I was 16 he went off to college and my step father started. I told my mom but she said I was a liar and that I was always trying to ruin her life. So when the chance came to leave I did. That chance just happened to be Barton. I have a hard time trusting people. But it's easier for me to trust girls like the Bella's quicker than guys and that's why I was always so careful around you last year."

"Do you trust me now?" Jesse whispers.

"Yes. Your probably one of the only guys that I fully trust right now."

"Will you ever open up to other boys? Like Benji or Luke?" He asks.

"Benji is very close to gaining my trust. Luke probably never will."

"I'm glad you will never trust Luke."

"Why is he competition for my heart?" I say teasing Jesse.

"No it's just ummm it's just." Jesse says trying to come up with something clever to say.

"My heart belongs to you and only you Jesse." I say and kiss him. I then bury my face in his chest and cuddle closer to him. I fall asleep in his arms with no more nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions and Bets

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry about the links. I'm gonna find another way to make the work. Taking suggestions for upcoming chapters because I need some ideas. I soon may need to rate it M for some things and just to be safe. Thanks for reading.**

**Beca POV**

I walk into auditions and see the Bella's in the corner. I go and sit in the middle of them.

"You guys ready for two new girls to join?" I ask.

"As long as they don't steal my spotlight I'm good." says Fat Amy.

Before I could make another comment the auditions start. We got to pick the song they sing and we decided that the song should be Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. I sit back and watch the auditions but my eyes and mind start to wander. I look over at Jesse. He looks so cute wearing his red sweater over a gray t-shirt. I feel a small smile creep on my face when I see he has a clipboard and is writing notes on each singer. That's so dorky but cute. Finally auditions end.

"Ok girls who do you think we should take?" I asked the group.

"Alexandra and Erica." They all say at once.

I have them point out the two girls to me. Alexandra has blonde hair that falls to her shoulder and has grey eyes. She is about 5'5 I'm guessing. Erica has nice dark brown hair and blue eyes and is about my height which is 5'7. I agree they should be on the Bella's.

"Fat Amy you're in charge our incitation."

"Got it. Those twig thin bitches won't know what hit them."

I laugh and walk out of auditions.

**Jesse POV**

I see Beca leave try outs and I follow her. I run up behind her and hug her.

"What you leave without me? How rude." I say teasing her.

She spins around so she is facing me. "Come on. I was simply trying to get you to follow me out and then scare you but you are too fast for me."

"Why would you ever want to scare me?" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"So I could get payback for making me watch all those movies."

"We need to finish Hairspray you know." I say to her as we start to walk onto the grass.

"I already can predict what happens. The fat girl gets the popular guy that is out of her league, the black dude and white girl end up together against her mother's wishes. The end." She says in an "I know what happens tone."

"You still need to listen to the music so you can get ideas for Regionals." I say.

"Yeah cause Hairspray songs scream take me to the ICCA's." says Beca.

"Tonight we finish the movie. My place?"

"You're on you dork. I will finish that movie and I will have a part of the song from that movie in our next competition." Beca says with confidence.

"Yeah ok Beca and while you're doing that I'm gonna go and burn all my DVD's. You will never do it." I tell her.

"Oh yeah? I feel that we should make a bet. If I win you have to let me pick the next movie we watch. If you win you can make me sit through a full movie with no pauses. Deal?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Your on. You better be ready to watch a whole movie with no pauses." I say and then smile at her.

"In your dreams." She leans up and kisses me and I pick her up and twirl her around already thinking about what movie she has to sit through for the whole time with no pauses.


	5. Chapter 5: New Roomate

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support! Love you guys so much. Send me ideas if you want I could use them!**

**Beca POV**

I sit in my bed feeling like crap. I eat some bad chicken for dinner and it is not agreeing with me. I look at the clock. Damn it 7 o'clock. I was supposed to be a Jesse's right now. I get my phone and text him. "_Not feeling well. Movication at my place?" _I send text and lay down waiting for him.

20 minutes later

"Hey Beca. I have Hairspray so we can finish it. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you can get out of it." Jesse says as he walks into my room.

"Damn. I thought I could get out of it." I say sitting up. "Let's finish this shit so I can win my bet." Jesse laughs and sits next to me on the bed and I snuggle up to him as we watch the movie.

When the movie is done Jesse shuts the laptop and puts it on my nightstand.

"You feeling better?" He asks me.

"Yep. I am." I say and kiss him on the lips. He turns so I am on top of him and pretty much straddling him. My mind is telling me not to but the rest of my body aches for this and let my instincts take over. I feel his hands start to rise up my shirt. I smile and pull his shirt and pants off.

"You sure you want this?" Jesse asks me? I give him my answer by kissing him passionately. He doesn't object and starts to pull my pants and shirt off. He reaches in the back pocket of his pants for a condom and we continue our fun into the night.

Hours later I am lying on my stomach holding a pillow while Jesse is next to me tracing shapes on my back.

"Hey what happened to all the tattoos you had last year?" Jesse asked moving his fingers over my shoulder.

"I got them removed." I say mumbling.

"Beca you went to a doctor to get those removed why?" He asks in shock.

I giggle. "No they are fake. I have a girl who can put all fake tattoos on that stay until you put a special solvent and they rub off like paint on your hands. It's pretty sick."

"You're kidding so you can get all the tattoos you want and they come off with solvent?" He doesn't sound convinced.

"It's true I swear. Scout's honor."

"Your so funny." He says as he buries his face between my neck and my face. We both fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning and hear a lot of noise downstairs. Probably Stacie I say to myself. I decide to drag myself out of bed.

"There is my ray of sunshine." I turn and see Jesse already dressed coming out of my bathroom.

"Don't ever say that again." I say as I laugh. I go and put on jeans with black combat boots and a red tank top with a black sweater over it. I take Jesse's hand and we walk down into the kitchen together. I see Fat Amy and Stacie sitting at the bar.

"Hey Beca! Guess what! Fat Amy is gonna be living here! Isn't that great?" says Stacie as she sees me enter the room.

"Yeah we were gonna see if Lilly and Cynthia Rose would but then we are like Lilly would set the place on fire and Cynthia Rose well that would be awkward since she is lesbian and stuff." Says Fat Amy.

I hear Jesse whisper to me. "I'm heading out see you later." I kiss him goodbye and go sit at the bar with the girls.

"Looks like someone got treble boned last night." Said Fat Amy as she elbowed me playfully.

"Yes. No or maybe so you may never know." I say trying to confuse them.

"You know you have to lift that ban on dating trebles for the bella's you know." Says Stacie.

"I'll do it tonight." I tell them and we all sit at the bar talking bout girl things and how the Bella's are gonna win the ICCA's again.


	6. Chapter 6: You Like Who Now?

**Beca POV**

"Now that we have an idea of everyone's singing abilities we can start working on our song for Regionals." I say to my Bella's at the end of our first practice. "Now go on your way and remember we have practice tomorrow!" Everyone starts to leave.

"Hey Stacie, Fat Amy can I talk to you for a minute?" Alexandra asks.

"Sure what you need?" asks Stacie. She motions me to hide somewhere to listen in. I go and duck under some chairs two rows behind them. I turn my phone on and hit record so I can replay what they say.

"Well there is this guy. An older guy who I have in my comparative literature class and I really like him like really like him and I want to you know get his attention."

"Ok what are the guys interests?" Fat Amy asks her.

"Well he is on the trebles I know that and he really likes movies." Alexandra says all giddy.

"What what's this guy's name?" asks Stacie.

"Jesse. Jesse Swanson." Alexandra says. I feel my heart crash into my feet. She likes Jesse?

"You know he has a girlfriend right?" Fat Amy asks hoping to stop Alexandra from pursuing him.

"Yeah but come on we are in college and honestly his girlfriend sound boring and kind of a bitch. Once he figures out I'm single and ready to mingle he will drop her like a dirty old sock."

"What if the girl was in the Bella's? Like she isn't but what if she was?" Fat Amy says trying to drop hints.

"Come on you and Stacie aren't girlfriend material nor is Lilly, Cynthia Rose is a lesbian and Beca will never get a guy she is an ugly bitchy girl." Says Alexandra.

"So you don't give a crap if it was a Bella?" asks Stacie.

"Hell no."

"Ok we will give you advice but not now. I will oovoo you later tonight to talk ok?" says Stacie.

"Great talk to you later." She spins on her heels and runs out. I stop the recording on my phone and run over to Fat Amy and Stacie.

"What the hell! She wants to steal my boyfriend!" I say trying to not scream.

"Look tonight we will oovoo her and you will be in the room. Then we give her advice to go for him on a given day and then we are gonna have you walk in a kiss him and be like hey boyfriend what's up? Then you can define you're his girl and to not take him." Explains Stacie.

"Plus it's a test for Jesse. Will he just go and cheat on you or will he stay faithful?" chimes in Fat Amy.

"Isn't that kinda harsh? On Jesse I mean I could care less about Alexandra." I tell them.

"It's not harsh. We shall call this Operation Soaring Eagle." Says Fat Amy. She begins to flap her arms like wings.

"Why Soaring Eagle?" asks Stacie.

"It sounds cool ok!" Yells Fat Amy.

"Ok oovoo call tonight. Stacie's room ok?" I tell them.

"Got it." They both say at the same time.

Later that night we gather in Stacie's room.

"Ready?" she asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I tell her. They start the oovoo call and get down to business. How is he going to do it? What will she say? What day? They finally figure out their plan. They say goodbye and end the call.

"Ok while you were over there punching a pillow we got answers. She is gonna do it tomorrow after Comparative Literature. She is gonna kiss him and then we are gonna have you move in. We are gonna be with you the whole time. Got it?" Stacie explains like she is an army commander.

"Yep. Let's stop this bitch from stealing my boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Soaring Eagle

**Beca POV**

I'm nervous. I am standing behind a corner with Stacie and Fat Amy waiting for Jesse's comparative literature class to end so Operation Soaring Eagle can start. I feel like I've been punched in the gut.

"Guys class is over get over here now." Whispers Fat Amy. The three of us peak our heads around the corner and watch as the class ends and students file out of the room. The last two to leave the room are Jesse and Alexandra.

"Hey Jesse! Can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Alexandra.

"Sure what's up?" he asks. The next think she knew Alexandra had smashed her lips into his and was kissing him roughly. I can see she slips her tongue into his mouth. Jesse pulls away.

"What the hell. You know I have a girlfriend!" he says at her kind of yelling.

"She sounds so boring and bitchy. I'm way more your type and you should just take me instead of her." Alexandra says batting her eyelashes all innocently.

"No. I love my girlfriend and I don't plan on leaving her ever." Jesse says sternly. I feel my stomach get warm. Did he just say he loved me? Fat Amy taps me on my shoulder which is the signal for me to go and kiss Jesse. I leave my hiding place behind the corner and walk over to Jesse and give him a peck on the lips.

"Hey babe ready to go to the radio station." I say plastering a smile on my face.

"Sure ummm see you later Alexandra." He says and puts his arm around my waist and once we turn the corner I start the second part of the plan.

"Why did your lips taste like cherry lip balm?" I ask him.

"Look that girl. She just attacked me and started kissing me. I pulled away at once and told her I had a girlfriend. She means nothing to me Beca." Jesse is talking a mile a minute. I try to hold a straight face but I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks.

"Because you didn't kiss her back and you told her off. She now knows I'm your girl and I will kill her if she tries and takes you." I say but I feel bad not telling him everything. "Look Jesse. Yesterday she asked Stacie and Fat Amy what she should do and they asked if she would care if it was another Bella's boyfriend. She said no so they came up with this plan and I followed along. The plan was that she would kiss you I would show up and kiss you to show her your mine and then the other test was for you. To see if you would cheat on me or not. I know it's stupid and dumb but after everything that's happened with my Dad cheating on my mom and everything it just sounded like a good idea. If she never approached them then I would have never done this to you." I say. I realize I was now the one talking a mile a minute.

"Beca. I-I am kind of should be pissed you would do that to me to put me through a test. But you look so cute being jealous and going all ape shit on that girl for trying to get me to be with her makes you pretty hot and I can say that I never pegged you as the jealous type." He says and pulls me into his arms.

"I'm not the jealous type she was trying to take my man and I stopped that bitch in her tracks." I retort.

"No you were jealous. I can tell you were jealous."

"Your such a nerd but…. I love you too Jesse." I feel him tense up.

"You heard me?"

"Yes and I am happy that I did because I love you more than any guy I've dated before." I stand up on my toes and kiss him. He picks me up.

"I love you too Beca." He whispers in my ear.


	8. Chapter 8: Stepsister

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! Please review and give me ideas! Thanks. Note I pretty much own nothing in any of these stories.**

**Beca POV**

"Ok aca-bitches this year for Regionals we will be doing a mash-up of _You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray, and We Got the Beat by the Go Go's._" I tell my girls. "Fat Amy you will start us out with a solo and then Stacie has a solo and then Erica has a solo." I see Alexandra stare daggers at me. I turn away not wanting to start a fight and start the practice.

When practice ends I go to my room and flop down onto my bed in a crappy mood because practice was horrible and I have my period right now.

"There's my Barton Bella. How was practice?" Jesse says as he sits down next to me on the bed."

"Jesse. I'm not in a good mood get the fuck away." I tell him.

"Let me guess. Bella's practice was bad and you have your period?"

"And this is why I love you so Jesse." I tell him sitting up and smiling at him.

"Since you're gonna be all bitchy today and I predicted it I'm gonna let you pick the movie we watch and I also have the best food to eat when you watch movies. Cookie Dough." Jesse says trying to brighten my day up.

"Alright ummmmm lets watch Paranormal Activity 1?" I ask him knowing he has never watched it because it has no score.

"I'm down." He sets his laptop up and snuggle up next to him and we start the movie.

**Jesse POV**

I sit watching the movie. It is so stupid. There isn't a score or even a bit of music! But I have Beca snuggled up next to me so it's not complete torture. Beca hits the pause button on the movie.

"What you even get bored of the movie you pick?" I ask her teasing her.

"No I wanted to talk to you." She tells me. "Look about Alexandra. I don't think she is just gonna accept that we are together and I think she might make more attempts to seduce you or to try and break us up and I don't want that to happen."

I pull Beca into a tight hug. "I'm not gonna let anything break us up. I promise. She can try all she wants but it is just gonna make our relationship stronger and make us love each other more."

"I agree. Nothing will tear us apart." She says as she falls asleep in my arms.

**Next Day**

**Beca POV**

I wake up and look around the room. No Jesse. Where is he? I see a note on the nightstand. _Have class had to leave love you Jesse. _I loved how he summarized it so quickly and still said I love you. I get up and go eat breakfast. I hear someone knock on the door and I run and answer it. It's Alexandra.

"Hey Alexandra what's up?" I ask her putting on the best fake smile I got.

She shoves past me and goes into the living room. "I know you are dating Jesse just to piss me off."

"Ummmm. No I have been dating him since last year." I tell her.

"Save it. I don't give a shit that you're dating him. I want him for myself." She snarls at me.

"And I don't give a shit that you want him. He is mine so back off." I snarl right back.

"You know my Dad told me a funny thing last night. I am spending Christmas with him this year and he is remarried and he was talking about my step sister I never met and how she also goes to Barton. I asked him who the girl was and he said the girls name was Beca. Beca Mitchson."

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. "You're David's daughter?"

"Surprise Surprise and Damien is my brother." She gives me an evil smile.

"You're a bitch. A complete bitch. I want you out of my house right now!" I tell her. I shove her out the door and begin sobbing.

**1 Hour Later**

**Beca POV**

I walk into the Radio Station pissed off. I can't even wrap the head around the fact that she is my stepsister.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby." Jesse says as he walks up to me.

"Hey." I say trying not to scowl at him.

"What happened? Something happened I can tell." He says sounding concerned.

"Alexandra is my stepsister." I whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Alexandra is my stepsister." I say louder. I see his expression change. I run over to him and throw my arms around him and start sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9: Williamson Worries

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! Need more ideas if anyone wants to help. I'm thinking about adding some Donald/Stacie in this and maybe starting a new story with just Donald and Stacie. Tell me if I should do that or not. Thanks!**

**Beca POV**

I sit in Bella's rehearsal as Stacie teaches us the moves to the dance. Like always she made them sexy and provocative. I can feel Alexandra staring at me and I turn and look at her. She gives me a fake smile and wave and then goes back to working on dance.

"Ok guy's great job today. Tomorrow we will finish the dance and start to prepare for the Riff-Off." I announce to the group. After everyone leaves I get a text from my Mom. _Call me right now._ Shit that doesn't sound good. I call my mom right away.

"Hey Mom what up?" I ask her.

"You are such a whore Beca! Stealing your stepsister's boyfriend! I thought I raised you better!" She starts screaming at me through the phone.

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"Jesse. Alexandra's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend cause you stole him from her." She tells me still sounding pissed off.

"Mom Jesse has been my official boyfriend of a month and a half and we have had an unofficial relationship for over a year. I didn't steal Alexandra's boyfriend she is trying to steal mine." I explain to her.

"Well I guess Jesse might not have been her boyfriend but stop making up lies about David's family. First Damien was raping you, then David was raping you, and now Alexandra is trying to steal your boyfriend? I think you just hate them." Her mom reprimands her over the phone. I can't take it I just end the call and go right home to talk to Stacie and Fat Amy.

"She is such a Bitch." Says Fat Amy after her and Stacie hear everything about Alexandra.

"Yea, she is trying to tear you and Jesse apart. That bitch is going down." Remarks Stacie as she starts to stand up. I grab her arm and pull her back down to the ground.

"Don't she will just complain to her Dad who will complain to my Mom and then bitch off to me about it. Just leave her she will eventually learn her place." I plead to them. I hear someone run up the stairs. Jesse bursts into Fat Amy's room.

"What happened to Beca? Where is she? Is she ok?" Jesse asks the questions so quick he doesn't see me till after he freaked out.

"Beca why are you crying? What's the matter?" he rushes over to me and puts his arm around me. I bury my face into his chest while Stacie is sitting next to me rubbing my back. Fat Amy explains every detail to Jesse.

"I'm stopping this right now." Jesse says as he starts to stand up I pull him back down.

"No don't. She will tell her father and then the whole Williamson household will be trying to make my life a living hell."

"But she can't tell your mom lies and then you get blamed for it all. That's not fair to you." He says trying to make me let him go find Alexandra.

"Look just listen to her. Besides if anyone is gonna mess that bitch up its gonna be me." Says Fat Amy.

I laugh. "Thanks Fat Amy. I appreciate it." I smile. I looks around the room at almost all the people who care about her a lot. Only a few people weren't there. "I love you guys so much." She says and a tear rolls down her cheek. Then they all get in a group hug. She laughs.


	10. Chapter 10: Listen to Your Heart

**A/N: Ok I'm gonna throw some Stacie and Donald things in. Give me some ideas!**

**Beca POV **

I'm walking home with Stacie and Fat Amy from the riff-off that the Bellas just won. Like always the two teams that had to duke it out in the end were the Bellas and the Trebles. But in the end the Bellas won.

"That was so much fun." Says Stacie seeming happier than normal.

"Yeah cause you were eye fucking Donald the whole time." Teases Fat Amy.

"Hey. I'm just excited for the date we have tomorrow." She tells Fat Amy.

"So tomorrow night I shall stay somewhere else to keep those sounds from entering my room." I say trying to tease Stacie.

She gives me a look and me and Fat Amy laugh. We walk into the house.

"Mom? David what are you doing here?" I ask seeing them sitting in my living room.

"We need to talk to you. Girls can you go upstairs?" my mom asks keeping a fake sweet demeanor. They nod and go upstairs but I can tell they are at the top of the stair cause listening in.

"What do you guys want?" I ask them as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Look. Alexandra is pissed at you for stealing Jesse from her and it is causing too many problems with the family. David and I are asking you to break up with him so we can keep some family peace." My mom says totally turning into the bitch I knew she was.

"Ok first Jesse never dated Alexandra and second you can't tell me who I can and cannot date and when I have to break up with someone." I tell them giving them sass.

"Look you little bitch you better or else." David says standing up from the couch. My mom stands up and stops him from going at me.

"Look Beca. Alexandra and David are more important than Jesse so just break up with the kid."

I take a step towards them. "I don't listen to bitches and Jesse is more important than David, Alexandra, and you." My mom then slaps me across the face hard. "Get out. Now. Before I call campus police." I threaten. They both stand up without saying a word and leave but before David leaves he gives me a glare that I give right back to him.

I then lock the door. My face stings and I can feel it start to get swollen. Stacie and Amy rush downstairs.

"Oh my god, Beca are you ok?" Says Stacie. I nod.

"I'm calling Jesse." Says Fat Amy as she reaches for the phone.

"No don't. Please don't tell him this." I beg. She puts the phone down. "Thanks. I will resolve it tomorrow ok?" She nods and we all go upstairs and go to bed.

**Next Day**

"Hey Million Dollar Baby what's" Jesse stops mid sentence cause he sees the swollen bruise on the left side of my face. "What happened?"

"I fell. Down the stairs. I slipped on a sock and just fell it's no big deal." I tell him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah let me just go get ready for Bella's practice so you can walk me over k?" I ask before bounding up the stairs.

**Jesse POV**

I sit down on couch waiting for Beca. Fat Amy walks in the room.

"Hey Amy. Did you see Beca fall last night?" I ask her cause that bruise doesn't look like it was caused from that.

"Beca fell when?" she asked confused before she realized she blew Beca's cover.

"Tell me what happened. Now." I tell her.

"Look don't tell her I told you. Don't even act on anything. Look Beca's mom and David visited last night. They said that Alexandra was complaining about how Beca stole you from her and they weren't doing anything. They said that to keep the "Peace" in the family that she has to break up with you. She said no and David jumped up at her but her mother stopped him and her mother said that Alexandra and David are more important than you. She said no and that she doesn't take orders from bitches. Her mother was furious and then slapped her across the face." Fat Amy explains. Just then Beca comes downstairs.

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply putting my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me.

**Later That Day**

**Beca POV**

I work on the song mash-up with the girls when I hear the door open. I turn around and see David walking in.

"David what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Or else." He says before pulling out a pistol and shoots it at me. I feel a horrible pain hit my chest and I start to fall. Unconscious when I hit the ground and blood pours out of my chest.


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting For Life

**A/N: I'm not killing Beca off no worries. **

**Beca POV**

I come to feeling like crap. I try to sit up but Cynthia Rose pushes me down saying hang in there. I try to speak but I can't. Then I realize I have blood in my mouth and blood is dripping out of my nose. I then remember what had just happened with me getting shot. I turn my head and see Stacie holding her thigh and I see that it is bleeding. She must have gotten shot too.

"I'm going to go tell the Trebles!" yells Fat Amy who is covered in blood probably from helping trying to stop bleeding on either me or Stacie. I hear sirens in the distance as I start to slip out of consciousness again. I try to not fall back asleep. I succeed in till I am in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

**Jesse POV**

I sit in the living room of the Treble House laughing with Benji and Donald about a joke. I hear someone run into the house and I turn to see Fat Amy covered in blood.

"They've been shot. Beca and Stacie were shot!" She screams. I jump up with Donald and get in the car with him and Fat Amy and we drive to the hospital that Beca and Stacie were at. Benji was telling the other Trebles to meet at the hospital. When we get to the hospital we all rush into the waiting room. All the Bella's were there covered in blood and so were Chloe and Audrey.

"Where is Beca?" I ask.

"Surgery. And so is Stacie." Says Audrey looking at Donald.

"What happened?" I ask the Bellas sternly.

"Some guy just came in. Beca seemed to recognize him but he just shot her before she could figure out what was going on. Then Stacie screamed and ran to catch Beca when the guy shot her in the leg. Then he just bolted out the door." Explained Cynthia Rose.

"When are they getting out of surgery?" Donald asks. Right when he asks that a doctor comes into the waiting room.

"Your all here for Beca and Stacie?" he asks. Everyone nods. "Ok well Stacie even though she was shot in the leg the bullet punctured a major blood vessel but we were able to repair the blood vessel. With Beca the bullet hit her heart. We were able to remove it and fix all the damage and she is in a stable condition but with all heart surgeries there is a risk for about a week with her heart collapsing and her needing a new heart."

"When can we see them?" I ask wanting to see Beca.

"They are in ICU Post Op which means no one can see them yet. Maybe in a day or two they can. Even if you see them though we are keeping both girls under sedation." The doctor explains.

I sit in my seat taking all this information in. Beca was shot. Beca just has heart surgery.

"Before Beca was sedated for surgery she wanted me to pass a message to the Bellas." He said. "Kick those Trebles asses with our kick ass mash up."


	12. Chapter 12: Regionals

**A/N: Thanks so much for support! I will keep putting drama in to keep you guys on your toes! :) I own nothing btw! Please give me some ideas so I can make the story better!**

**Jesse POV**

It's been a week since Beca was shot. This is the first time I have seen her since. She has all these tubs, and wires hooked up to her. She has so many machines helping keep her alive. It's too much I walk out.

**Beca POV**

I wake up in the hospital. I remember what happened. I look to my right and I see Stacie.

"Hey girl. I was wondering when you would wake up." She says I smile. I am sore all over.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Not here. No one has visited us. I wonder why."

"Judging by all the wires and machines here I think they were freaked out." I say looking around the room seeing teddy bears and flowers. Why isn't Jesse here? Then I see a teddy bear with a note.

_Beca, I couldn't stay. Seeing you hooked up to wires and machines is just too much. Please forgive me for not being there. I just can't. Love, Jesse._

"He must be really upset. I was thinking about calling someone to tell them we are alright and good luck at Regionals." Stacie says.

"Wait when are Regionals?" I ask

"Two days."

"I have an idea. But we have to be able to dance and sing like nothing ever happened you in?" I ask.

"Ready. Let's come back."

**Two Days Later**

I learned that apparently it was David's twin brother Daniel who shot me and Stacie. But I know it was David and Daniel is just taking the fall for David. They say that they are looking for Daniel but I know the connections David has and Daniel can disappear for a while. I am backstage of Regionals with Stacie. No one knows we are her. I can't wait to surprise everyone.

"And now the Barton Bellas!" The announce screams as the Bellas walk down the aisle and onto the stage. Fat Amy starts her solo. She starts out slow and then goes faster.

_"Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way." _Fat Amy sang slowly.

_"Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today_

Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!" sang the group speeding up the song to it's original speed. It was time for Stacie's and I solo.

"_See the people walking down the street . Fall in line just watchin' all their feet . They don't know where they're want to go . But their walking in time." _I sing as I step out onto the stage and all the girls keep singing but stare at me and I can hear gasps in the room.

_"See the kids just gettin' out of school. They can't wait to hang out and be cool. Hang around 'til quarter after twelve. That's when they fall in line."_ Sings Stacie as she steps out onto the stage too. I hear more gasps.

_"They got the beat. They got the beat. Kids got the beat. Yeah, kids got the beat." _Sing all the girls. Then we split the group half doing the chorus of we got the beat while the other did the chorus of you can't stop the beat. When we finish we get standing ovation. We take our bows and everyone hugs us and says thank go your better and how did you do this. We walk off stage I see the Trebles and Jesse. I haven't seen Jesse in two weeks. I run up the aisle and into his arms and a kiss. He grips me tightly. He pulls away slightly so our foreheads and noses are still touching.

"I love you. And I can't tell you how happy I am that you just did that surprise to everyone."

I giggle. "Me too. I love you Jesse." I say before pressing my lips against his. They call up the Trebles and I let Jesse go and perform. I see Donald leaving Stacie after a very hot hello kiss. They start to sing and I recognize the song as "Whistle" by Flo Rida. I sit and listen to the song with Jesse singing it the whole time and pointing at me and making me laugh. And then I realize I didn't care who won (But the Bella's crushed the Trebles) and that everyone was happy and healthy. Then after a long two weeks me and Jesse celebrate my win by staying together all night. Clothing not allowed. __


	13. Chapter 13: Bet Won

**A/N: Thanks for support! In my mind they live in a world where they are immortal and always look 19 so just letting you know that. It is like this so adventures can keep happening and they are young enough to handle them. Doesn't really change anything but aging. Thinking about doing a story about Beca's childhood. Should I or no?**

**Beca POV**

I lay in bed with Jesse that night. I am lying on my stomach when Jesse's head is on my back. I start to hear a very quiet sob escape him and I realize that he is crying. He must think I'm asleep because he would never cry in front of me.

"Babe what's wrong?" I ask flipping so I am facing him.

"Nothing why would you think something is wrong?" asks Jesse.

"You're crying and you never cry. Tell me what's going on." I plead to him.

"I almost lost you. When you were in the hospital a week when I couldn't see you I was dying inside. Then when I saw you with all those machines and wires keeping you alive I just couldn't. I feel like I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I just love you so much that I couldn't see that and have the thought you were gonna be ok." He explains trying to not cry.

"Jesse you're not a bad boyfriend. You're the best. I would probably have done the same thing. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you Jesse."

"I love you too." He says before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Next Day**

**Jesse POV**

"Ok nerd you lost the bet so I get to pick the movie we watch today." Beca says as I walk into her room.

"Please no. I watched all of Paranormal Activity with you and it sucked. There was no music!" I plead to her.

"Too bad. You lost the bet." She tells me. "You ready to see what we are watching?" I nod. Beca holds up the movie Letters to Juliet. "I didn't want to make the movie experience to horrible for you." She tells me. The movie looks good.

"Let's watch it." Beca jumps on the bed next to me and she cuddles up next to me as the movie starts.

**Later**

The movie ends and it wasn't all that bad. It had a sweet ending to it. I hear strange noises coming through the vent. I guess my face showed it cause Beca told me what it was.

"Stacie and Donald. They are going at it again." She tells me.

"That image was….. pleasant." I say. She laughs.

"Look Jesse I need to tell you something." I freeze and look at her. Those words always scare me. "Look when I was younger I didn't always look like this. I took on this whole new look for college and when I was 2 till I graduated high school I was on a well a cheer squad. A competition one. We won nationals every year and competed against other countries. I never told anyone in college this. I just had to tell you though. Cause I trust you." She says looking down at her feet.

I laugh. "Ok Beca and I was a golf star back in high school." I tell her not believing a word. She gives me a challenging look and then does a back tuck in her room. I sit there with my mouth hanging open.

"Told you." She says as she walks over and kisses me.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought you were gonna break up with me." I tell her.

"Now why would I ever do that?" she asks and sits on my lap and drapes herself all over me. I hold her close and smell her hair. She always smells beautiful.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispers back.


	14. Chapter 14: Back Again

**A/N: I have a new story called Childhoods of Barton. Check it out! **

**Beca POV**

I am in the kitchen dancing around with Stacie. Fat Amy had a "sleep over" with someone cause she wasn't home. I hear a knock at the door and I go and answer it.

"Hello Beca. We meet again." Says David as he steps into the house.

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying to not sound scared.

"Oh you know I was in town and decided to drop by and say hi." He says smiling an evil smile.

"Great. You said hi now can you leave?" I ask my voice filled with sarcasm.

"Oh but that's not all I am here for." He steps closer to me and grabs my boobs.

I try to pull away but I can't. "What the hell David!" I yell. He pulls me into a kiss. I start fighting him in every way possible but he won't get off me." He starts to slip his hand under my top. I try to pull away but his grip on me is too tight.

"Get away from Beca and out of this house or you will regret it."

David stops kissing me and looks up. Stacie is standing in the doorway holding a big ass knife in her hand.

"Fine. As you wish." David says. He starts to walk out but quickly turns around and punches me in the face and I fall to the ground and he kicks me a few times before running out. I lay on the ground in pain.

"Beca. Oh my god Beca are you ok?" says Stacie in panic as she rushes over to me. I nod but moving my body hurts and I could already feel my body swelling up and turning black and blue.

"What was he doing to you Beca?" she asks.

"Trying to rape me like he used to do." I respond. I hear Stacie gasp. "What?"

"You need to go to the hospital now. You stomach is turning black blue and red. Let's go." She helps me into the car and drives me in.

After we get to the hospital and I get examined I have 4 cracked ribs and a very badly bruised body and face. They said the ribs will heal on their own.

"Should I call Jesse?" Stacie asks.

"Yeah I guess so." I say knowing Jesse will freak when he learns I am in the hospital again.

Stacie calls Jesse and then the Bellas. Jesse is the first one at the hospital. When he sees me I see a look of horror come across his face.

"What the hell happened Beca?" he asks rushing over to my bedside.

"Ummmmm well ummmmm." I look over at Stacie. She nods at me. "Well me and Stacie were in the kitchen and someone knocked on the door so I went and answered it. David came in and he talked to me for a minute. Then he well he grabbed my boob and started to kiss me and I tried to get away but his grip was to strong on me and then well he started to slip his hand under my shirt and then Stacie came in and had a knife and threatened to use it. He punched and kicked me and then he ran off." I explain. I can see the look of horror on Jesse's face.

"Beca. I'm putting an end to this now." Jesse says as he starts to stand up.

"No babe please," I'm cut off.

"Beca this stuff can't keep happening. You have to go to the police." He says and he looks almost like he is pleading to me.

"Fine. I can't keep living like this I guess."

Jesse walks over to my bed but and lies next to me. "I love you too much to see you get hurt and abused so much." He says his voice sounding soft.

"I love you Jesse. I want to be the best girlfriend but I guess I come with a lot of baggage." I say looking down.

"The baggage is worth it. I am able to be with you. That's all that matters."

I smile and kiss him. "I love you Jesse. Don't you ever forget that."


	15. Chapter 15: Fights and Fires

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for support! Please give me some ideas because I am starting to run out. Sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**Beca POV**

Our fights are never intentional. It's not like one of us says hey we need to talk about something. Our fights always happen when one minute we having the time of our lives and then bam world war 3 happens. Like today's fight. One minute we are sitting in my room laughing about a video on YouTube about a cat that says no and next thing you know we are screaming at each other.

"Why won't you just let me in?" Jesse yells.

"Cause everybody I've know has let me down. My mom my dad. The list goes on and one." I snarl at him.

"I won't do that to you! Why won't you believe me?" he says his eyes looking at me pleading.

I am about to answer when my phone goes off. I look at the text. _Bellas started 15 minutes ago where are u?_ Fat Amy texted me.

"I got to go. I will talk to you later at the Treble House." I say walking out on Jesse.

"Beca! Beca come back!" I hear Jesse yell. I just keep walking. Like I always have. Not turning back.

**Later**

I walk into Bellas rehearsal.

"Where is Alexandra?" I ask wondering why that bitch isn't here to ruin my life.

"We don't know." Replied Lily. "We tried calling her but she didn't answer us."

"I'll go look for her. Stacie come with me?" I ask cause Alexandra is in the same dorm building as Jesse. "Fat Amy while we are gone you're in charge of the Bellas."

"What we are not good enough?" I turn and see Chloe and Audrey come up to us.

I smile and hug them. "Fine. These wonderful ladies are in charge of you while we are gone." I say bowing to the girls and then walking out with Stacie.

We walk outside and start our walk to the dorms that hold Alexandra and Jesse.

"Why am I coming with you?" she asks me.

"Because I got in a fight with Jesse over something stupid. Since Alexandra is in the same dorm building I want to go apologize for the fight."I explain.

"Ahhhh and I am here for moral support?" she says.

"Somewhat. You are here for that and to also make sure I get back to Bellas practice."

"Ok I can do that. Just don't start making out with Jesse." She says. We walk over to the dorms and we hear screaming. We run to see the building is engulfed in flames.

"Beca! Beca! Jesse and Donald they are inside." Says Alexandra in tears as she runs over to us. "They haven't come out with any of the crowds."

"Where?' I ask my mind running a million thoughts a second. Where is Jesse? Is he ok? Is he already dead?

"They are either in Donald's or Jesse's room." She says trying to not cry.

Without thinking I run into the flaming building not thinking twice. My only thought was find Jesse and save him.


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting the Fire

**A/N: Ok so after this chapter I'm gonna tone down the drama for awhile and just do mild conflicts but nothing too big for awhile. Other than that Thanks for the support.**

**Jesse POV**

I walk into the room where the Bellas are rehearsing.

"Where is Beca?" I ask Chloe who is leading the group.

"She went over to your dorm building to find Alexandra and quickly talk to you. Stacie went with her." She replies.

I then get a call from Benji. "The building is on fire! Our dorm building is on fire!" he is yelling in the phone.

"I'll be right over." I say. The Bellas know something is wrong so they run with me to the dorm building which is covered in flames.

"They are still inside! Beca and Stacie are inside!" cries Alexandra as she runs over to all the Bellas and Trebles that are standing behind me. Donald and I bolt towards the building hoping to find the girls but two firefighters push us away.

"You can't go in sir."

"Look my girlfriend is in there I have to go!" I tell him trying to push past him.

"Sir you can't go in." he says again. I then feel the trebles pull me back. They go and sit Donald and I on the curb.

"Look Beca and Stacie are fighters. They are gonna be fine." Says unicycle.

**Beca POV**

Stacie and I just checked Donald's room and he is not there. We already checked Jesse's room so we knew they weren't in the building. It is getting harder to breath by the minute.

"Alexandra set us up!" I cough to Stacie.

"We have to get out of here! Come on!" yells Stacie. We start to make our way back down the stairs when a loud cracking sound happens. I look up but see nothing but I feel something hit me hard. I am suddenly buried under rumble with Stacie. I then feel the floor cave out from under me. And then I fall.

**Jesse POV**

I look up at the burning building. I see the firefighters are leaving the building. Why are they leaving? Beca and Stacie didn't come out yet. I then see the fire explode. Every opening in the building had flames shooting out of it.

"Don't go back in. Put the fire out and look for bodies. No one could survive that blast." Says a firefighter.

I feel my heart explode. I just sit there with Donald hoping and praying they find the girls.

**Beca POV**

I wake up to Stacie shaking me.

"Thank god. I thought you were dead." She tells me. She is covered in soot, blood, dirt, and sweat. I look at myself and I have all the same things on me.

"Where are we?" I ask taking in my surroundings.

"I think the basement." Stacie says looking around.

I then hear noises. People talking. "Help! Help!" I scream.

I then see two firefighters come into view. "Captain we have two girls in the basement alive." Says one into a walkie talkie. The next thing I know I am in an ambulance. And then everything goes black.

**5 Days Later**

I wake up to the sound of beeping. When I open my eyes I take in my surroundings. I am in the hospital and my room has so many flowers, teddy bears, get well balloons etc. I am covered in so many bandages and have so many wires hooked up to me. I look over and see Stacie sleeping in the bed next to me. I see next to her bed a jacket and some glasses. Donald must be staying with Stacie. I look around my bed and I see a jacket and a small duffel bag. Who would be staying with me? I think to myself. I then see Jesse walk into the room.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" Jesse asks as he rushes to my bedside.

"Ummm. I feel fine right now." I tell him.

"What happened? Why were you in that building?" he asks me.

"Well Alexandra was a no show for practice so Stacie and I went to go find her. While we were in the dorms I figured that I would quickly talk to you to apologize for acting the way I did. Then when we got to the dorm it was on fire and Alexandra ran up saying you and Donald were inside. I bolted into the building not thinking about anything but finding you. Stacie followed me in and after we looked all through the building we realized we were set up. Then a lot of rumble fell on us and then the floor collapsed taking us to the basement." I explain to him.

"I went to Bellas rehearsal to apologize and they said you went to the building and then Benji called and said it was on fire and then Alexandra said you two were inside. Donald and I tried to go in but they wouldn't let us." Jesse tells me.

"It's ok. I'm alive and you are here. That's all that matters." I tell him. I look over at Stacie. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Yeah two days ago. You were the one in an unstable condition."

"Wow that's wow." I say trying to take it all in. He lays down on the bed next to me and I cuddle up next to him.

"Please stop getting yourself into trouble?" he asks me.

I smile. "I'll try." I look up at him. "I'm sorry about the fight. I didn't mean anything. I was just frustrated."

"It's ok Becky. It's ok."


	17. Chapter 17: Just a Fun Night

**Jesse POV**

Donald and I walk over to Beca's house. Stacie, Donald, Beca and I are all gonna just hang out tonight. It's gonna be the last time I see Beca before we go on break for Thanksgiving. I don't want to leave Beca. She is going to spend Thanksgiving with her mom and I honestly want to go with her but she insisted that I go spend it with my family and that we can oovoo every night. Besides it's only a week that I will be away from her. We get to the house and we both walk in. We see the girls in sweats sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jesse." Beca says as she walks over and kisses me.

"Hey million dollar baby." I say. "Stacie always a pleasure." I say looking over at Stacie.

"Jesse same to you." Stacie replies. It's our little joke because before she was best friends with Beca we rarely talked but now we talk every day.

"Come on. We decided that we are gonna play Just Dance." Says Beca as we walk into the living room.

"Dude I got the moves like Jagger. I got this." Donald says as he steps up and takes the wii remote to start. He chooses a spice girls song and we start to sing along to the song. We broke up into teams and tried to see who was better at singing and dancing. Beca and Stacie won the singing but Donald and I crushed that dancing portion. We are all having such a great time. I totally forgot this is my last night with Beca.

"Ok you boys go in the kitchen so we can get your surprise ready." Stacie tells Donald and I.

"What I we can't stay so we can see what it is?" I ask. Beca gives me her look and Donald and I walk into the kitchen.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Ok you guys can come in!" Beca calls to us. We walk in and see the two couches were pushed to get her so the arms were touching each other and formed a little bed in the middle with the arms all around it. Then all over the top were blankets from the girl's rooms to make it a fort.

"Tada!" says Beca.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well since it's the last night before break we decided that we should all be together and have fun. So we built this fort so we can do all sorts of things in there." Explains Stacie.

"Awwww. That's sweet babe." Donald says as he pulls her into an embrace.

"Now go get changed you two! We have your sweat outfits upstairs." Beca tells us. Donald and I race upstairs to change.

Hours later we are all in the fort cuddling with our lovers. Donald and Stacie fell asleep so now it's just me and Beca that are awake.

"Beca please let me come with you to Thanksgiving. Or come with me to mine." I beg her.

"I can't babe. My mom is expecting me and I don't want you to be away from your parents. If you do they probably won't forgive me for stealing you on a holiday." She tells me.

"They can get over it. I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"No Jesse. I'll be fine. I promise if anything happens I will tell you and go get help. Now I have people that care about me and I'm not gonna go screw that up. I love the Bellas, trebles, Stacie, and you way to much to do that." She tells me and snuggles closer to me.

I hold her tight. I would feel better if I was with her during break but I know that I'm not gonna be able to change her mind. "Beca. Please be careful and come back unharmed?" I ask.

She looks up at me. The comforter we are under makes us warm and the blankets above us helped keep heat in so we weren't cold but I could feel her hand go cold. "Jesse. I am coming back with not even a scratch on me. If there is one you can kick my family's ass."


	18. Chapter 18: Thanksgiving Troubles

**A/N: Thanks for ideas! Now for Luke, Gio and Nate you can type in the mob doctor and then their name of google images and you can see what they look like. Luke doesn't have any, the first pic is of Gio in his search and then Nate shows up. **

**Beca POV**

I step into my house. It smells of all the food cooking from the kitchen. I walk in.

"Hey honey! How was the drive up?" my Mom says as if nothing ever happened.

"It was fine. Not too much traffic from Virginia to Delaware." I respond acting the same way. "Where are David and Damien?"

"They went to pick Alexandra up from the airport."

"Are Luke, Nate, and Gio coming?" I ask hoping that my three older brothers were here. I haven't seen them in so long. They are triplets and are 3 years older than me and very protective. I sometimes text one of them for a day but we haven't really talked in a long time. The only problems with my brothers is they love David, Damien and Alexandra.

"Beca, you know they don't come because traveling from New York City to here is too expensive for them." My Mom says to me.

"Eyyyyyyyy Becccaaaaaaaa." I spin around and see my three brothers standing in the kitchen door way that leads to the stairs. I run into Luke's arms then I hug Gio and Nate for a long time.

"Oh my god you guys are here!"

"Yeah. We haven't seen you in forever! We missed you Beca cakes." Says Nate as he messes up my hair. I laugh.

"Now Beca, I want you to be respectful of David, Damien and Alexandra when they are here. None of those bull shit lie stories you tell about them." My mother tells me.

"Oh you mean all the things that have happened to me that you don't believe?" I say getting sassy to her.

"Ok ladies let's not fight." Says Gio as he tries to step in between us.

"I agree. Beca needs to learn to behave." Spits my mother.

"I've had it. You are the worst mother ever. You just slapped me across the face and made it swell up like 3 months ago! You didn't believe me when I said Damien was raping and beating me! You didn't believe me when I said David was raping and beating me! You said I was an attention seeking whore! Then David tried to rape me like a month ago. Then Alexandra tries to steal my boyfriend and then blames it on me saying I stole hers! Then David shoots me! And then Alexandra makes me go into that fire! I'm done with this family! I hate you; I hate David, Damien and Alexandra!" I scream pretty much in tears. I grab my bag and storm out and into my car and start to drive. I don't know where I just drive.

**Later That Night (Thanksgiving night)**

I walk away from the stage with people applauding what I just sung. After the family blow out today I drove to Atlantic City and went to a small bar. They were having an open mic night so I decided to sing Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry. I go and sit down at a table in the corner when a man walks up to me.

"You're a great singer what's your name?"

"Beca."

"Well Beca I am about to make your dreams come true." He tells me.

"How?" I ask being cautious.

"I work for a record label/movie casting office up in New York City and would love to have you try out for a major role in a movie. You would sing some songs in the soundtrack and it would launch your singing and acting carrier." He tells me.

"Look no offense but I want to be a DJ." I tell him acting sorry.

"You can launch that too. This movie will be a blockbuster and you will become famous. Just come with me and this role could be yours. Take note that I don't do this unless I am certain that you will become a star." He tells me as he sits down at my table.

"Let's go. I would love to hear more about this." I say.

**Jesse POV**

Its 11 o'clock on Thanksgiving night where is she? I think to myself. We were suppose to oovoo an hour ago but she never logged on. I tried calling and texting her but she hasn't responded. I send out texts to all the Bellas and Trebles hoping one of them have heard from her. I hope something bad hasn't happened to her.


	19. Chapter 19: Coming Home

**Jesse POV (week later)**

I walk towards Beca and Stacie's house. No one has heard from Beca in a week and we are all really worried. I got a text from Stacie earlier asking her to come over right away. I get to the house and walk in.

"Stacie?" I call.

"In the kitchen." She calls back. I walk in. I see her standing by the fridge with three men that looked like they were in their early twenties.

"Jesse this is Luke, Gio, and Nate. They are Beca's older brothers." Stacie tells me.

"Nice to meet you. We have heard so much about you from Alexandra." Nate says.

"Why would Alexandra be talking about me?" I ask curious to hear the answer.

"She was talking about you guys were madly in love and then how Beca stole you from her." Explains Luke. I am about to say something when Stacie cuts me off.

"You four stay in here and don't make a sound or move until I tell you to." She says as she runs into the living room shutting the door behind her. I open the vent on the wall to listen in to what is happening on the other side of that wall.

**Beca POV**

I walk into my house and throw my bags on the couch. I don't have time to do anything else before Stacie runs over to me.

"Where the hell where you! You didn't let anyone know where you are!" she says to me sounding pissed.

"I'm sorry. I had a blowout with my mom and I just drove up to Atlantic City." I tell her.

"You talked to no one for a week! What happened?"

"My mom started talking bull shit to me and defending David's family and saying nasty stuff to me so I took off. I ended up in Atlantic City and I met a guy." I start to explain.

"Oh no! You didn't cheat on Jesse! Did you?" Stacie asks.

"Oh my god no! I would hate myself for doing that. I meet this guy who wants to cast me in a movie we set up a date to meet to talk about it." I finish telling her.

"Where were you for the rest of the week?" she asks pressing me for answers.

"Look Stacie I want to tell you but if I do you will hate me."

"Tell me now Beca." She says not caring.

"I was back in Dover. Back in my home city. I ran into a few of my old friends. Friends that well you could say are in the biggest criminal gang in the city and I visited for awhile." I tell her.

"Your part of a gang!" she half screams.

"No. But when I was in high school I was. It was hard. My life was screwed up." I tell her.

"Why didn't you call your brothers?" she asks me. I stop moving and look at her. How does she know I have brothers?

"I don't have any brothers." I tell her.

"Really? Like no brothers."

I give in. "I have three older ones. But they were part of the blowout and I am never speaking to them again. For all I care they can rot in hell." I say. Then something dawns on me. How would she even think I had brothers unless they came here. I then smell a hint of Nate's cologne he always wears. They are here right now. "They're here right now aren't they. They are in this house." I say.

"Maybe."

I go and grab my bag and start towards the door but Stacie blocks me off. I head towards the kitchen.

"Running isn't going to solve anything Beca!" she screams at me.

"You don't get it! I have to leave! My bull shit of a live is just gonna keep ruining everyone else's! The Bellas, you, Jesse! I don't deserve Jesse! I can't let him live a bull shit life when he has a chance to have an amazing one! He isn't stuck in a life like this!" I say crying. I then fall to the floor on my knees in tears. I then feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and kiss my head. Jesse. I turn around and bury my face in his chest crying hard.


	20. Chapter 20: Who deserves who

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating lately. I was at a house that I could only get internet from my iphone and I couldn't type anything. I'm gonna be able to update more often now. Enjoy.**

**Beca POV**

I thrash and turn in my bed. I suddenly sit up and scream.

"Beca. Beca what is it?"

I turn and I see Jesse waking up next to me. I then turn to the clock. 1 o'clock. The memories from the past week flood my memory. "Oh, Jesse. It was nothing. Just a bad dream." I tell him.

"Tell me about it. It helps when you talk about it." He says. I look at him and even in the dark I can see the compassion in his eyes.

"I was back in Dover. I was back in high school and I was back in the gang. We were all just hanging at our usual spot and then I heard gun fire and then next thing I know I see you just laying dead in the street. I-I." I start to cry and I put my face in my hands.

"Sshhhhhh. It's ok Beca. It's ok." Jesse says. He picks me up and places me up his lap. I bury my face into his chest and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Jesse, that was my life back then and it haunts me. I have so many issues with my life that affects the people all around me. You don't deserve the life I could give you. If we were to get married you would always question if I was gonna run or if I was not telling you something. You don't deserve that." I say crying harder.

"Beca. You deserve to have an amazing life and you deserve an amazing man to give that to you. Now not to brag or anything but I'm a pretty amazing guy." Jesse says. I look up at his face and he is smiling. I can't help but smile and giggle.

"Now that made you feel better didn't it?" he asks. I just smile and kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks Jesse." I say. He just smiles and wraps me in his arms where I fall asleep with a smile still on my lips.

I wake up 6 hours later to singing.

"Don't you forget about me. I'll be alone dancing you know it baby." Jesse. Damn why does he have to sing so early in the morning. I throw a pillow at him.

"Hey. What was that for?" He asks as he walks over to me.

"For waking me up." I say putting a little sass into it. He smiles.

"Well if you were asleep how would I do this?" he asks before kissing me.

I smile. "Just go get me some breakfast you nerd."

"Can't. Amy says you must be in the kitchen to eat."

"Damn. I'll meet you downstairs." I tell him. I quickly change into green pants with a black turtle neck and black combat boots. On my way out I almost hit Stacie.

"Oh sorry Stacie."

"No biggie. Question is it true about the whole you meeting with a movie guy thing?" she asks me.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm gonna do it though." I tell her.

"Why? You could be famous!" Stacie says to me.

"Because I would leave behind the bellas and Jesse." I tell her.

"You and Jesse would still be together. Plus with you being famous you could help him get into the business too." She tells me.

"I'm gonna still think about it." I say as we both walk downstairs to eat breakfast with our guys.


	21. Chapter 21: Movie Deals

**A/N: Ok so now I need ideas cause I'm running out of them. Thanks for the support! Any famous people mentioned can be looked up on google images to see what they look like.**

**Beca POV**

I sit at my desk in my room working on my mixes. I'm really nervous because today I am meeting with that guy who wants me to be in a movie. Who would want me in a movie? I hear someone knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell to them. My brother Nate comes in.

"Hey what's up?" I ask him turning my music stuff off for a minute.

"Are you happy with him?" he asks.

"With who?"

"That Jesse kid. He seems very overprotective of you and if you really like him the Gio, Luke and I will be nice to the kid." He says moving his hands around nervously.

"Seriously?" I ask questioning him.

"Seriously."

I can't even speak. I just stand up and hug him.

"You're the best big brother ever." I tell him.

"Your not to bad of a little sister yourself." He jokes at me. I can't help but smile.

**2 hours later**

"Thank you for coming Miss Mitchell. It's nice to see you again." Says the man whose name is Jaxon.

"Thanks for having me." I say. We are in some office building off campus. It all feels so official.

"So as you know I want to cast you for a role for a movie I am working on. The movie is based on the book Breaking Night by Liz Murray and I think you would be perfect for the lead role of Liz." He explains to me.

"Well that sounds nice." I say. I start thinking about the Bellas and Jesse. "Where would this movie be shot?"

"The outside scenes have to be shot in New York City but we can shot any indoor scenes near your college so you can stay in school. What we propose is you take 2 weeks to get all the shots in New York City and then we can work around your school schedule to make shooting times in between." He explains to me.

"So I don't have to like quit college or any of my activities?" I ask.

"No. You may need to miss a meeting or two but until you become mega famous you can keep a pretty normal life style. So what do ya say?" he asks pushing a contract towards me on the table.

I take the pen in my hand and sign the document.

**Later that night**

I walk into my room at 10 to see Stacie, Amy, and Jesse all in my room.

"You guys waited up for me?" I ask.

"Duh we need to know if you are gonna be mega famous or not." Fat Amy says.

"So did you get the part?" Stacie asks. I open my purse and pull out the script. They all scream in joy.

"You got the part. That's great!" Jesse says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I haven't seen who I would be working with yet. Anyone care to join me?" I ask. We all go sit on the bed. Stacie on onside of me with Jesse on the other and Fat Amy next to him. I open the script and read the cast page.

_Cast for Breaking Night_

_Liz Murray: Beca Mitchell Character Description: Main character of movie. Movie is in her perspective._

_Lisa: Ashley Greene Character Description: Liz's older sister._

_Sam (Samantha): Ashley Benson Character Description: Liz's best friend. Sam (Samantha) comes from an abusive home, and Liz lets her stay with her at Brick's house. She winds up on the street when Brick discovers her. _

The list keeps going and going.

"Omg you are gonna be in a movie with Ashley Greene and Ashley Benson! Oh my god! That is so cool." Stacie says as she starts hyperventilating from excitement.

"I can't believe this is happening."I say trying to wrap my head around how big this movie is gonna be.

"Congrats Beca." Jesse says as he kisses the top of my head.


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting the Cast

**A/N: Thanks for support! Gonna keep the stories coming! Ashley (G.) is Ashley Greene and Ashley (B.) is Ashley Benson.**

**Beca POV**

I am reading through the script that night. Everyone is in their own rooms. I can't believe I'm in a movie! A real movie! I turn and see I have to kiss "Carlos" aka Taylor Lautner. I feel my stomach go in knots. I have to kiss someone other than Jesse. I mean I guess that I knew I would have to kiss someone in the movie but it is just acting not like he is replacing Jesse. I turn the page and continue reading. I see that Carlos sexually abuses my character. My heart is about to explode. I have to have fake camera sex with Taylor Lautner. I feel sick to my stomach. I look at the clock. 11:30. I have to get to bed cause tomorrow the whole movie cast meets and I also have Bellas rehearsal. I shut my light off and go to bed.

**Next Day**

I walk into the big lot which we are shooting some of the scenes. Thank god we aren't shooting today. I walk into the green room. I see Taylor Lautner sitting in a chair. The Taylor Launter. He looks up and stares at me.

"Oh hey. You must be Beca Mitchell. I'm Taylor Launter." He says holding his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I say. Before I can say something else I see Ashley Greene and Ashley Benson walk in.

"Oh hey you're the girl is playing Liz right?" Ashley (B.) asks.

"Oh yeah. That's me." I say. I look around this room full of people who are used to being in movies. "So how was your guys flights in?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"It was very nice. Virginia is such a pretty state." Says Ashley (G.)

"Yeah mine was fine too." Says Taylor.

"So are you excited to be in this movie?" Ashley (B.) asks.

"Yeah. It's overwhelming but cool. Also to be working with such great actors." I say.

"Awww thanks. That's so sweet. So tell us about yourself. We all ready know each other but we don't know you." Asks Ashley (G.)

I can feel all their eyes turn towards me. "Well, I am in an aca-pella group called the Bellas and all my friends are in that. I also have an amazing boyfriend named Jesse who is in a different aca-pella group and well that's pretty much all there is. Oh also I love to create mixes." I say. I realize I was babbling and I blush a little.

"That's cool. Hey all of us are gonna do something later tonight after we read over the script. Want to come?" asks Taylor.

"Ummmm yeah sure. What are you guys gonna do?"

"We don't know yet." He tells me.

"Well if you guys want you can come to my place and meet my friends." I say. I feel so stupid as soon as the words leave my mouth.

All three of them smile wide. "Yeah we would love that." Says Ashley(B.)

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are gonna be spending a lot of time together and we would love to meet your friends." Says Ashley (G.) I smile and look at these people who are about to become some of my best friends.

**Later That Night**

"Hey it's so nice to meet you." Says Stacie as she shakes Taylor's hand. I only have Stacie, Fat Amy, Jesse, and Donald here to meet my cast mates. I didn't want to overwhelm them with too many people.

"My pleasure." Says Taylor.

"Hey guys." I say. I walk over and hugged them all. Even though we were only together a few hours we are already super close.

"Thanks so much for having us." Says Ashley (G.) "We can't wait to meet all of your friends."

I introduce everyone to each other. The guys seem to hit it off right away and they all start talking about sports on the couch. I look around. Everyone is getting along. I don't know why I was so worried about this.


	23. Chapter 23: Cheating on me?

**A/n: Thanks for the support! Keep the ideas coming!**

**Beca POV**

I walk over to the Trebles house. I want to see Jesse. My schedule has been so busy with the movie and Bellas rehearsal. I walk into the house and into Jesse's room.

"Hey babe." I say as I walk in and flop onto the bed next to Jesse.

"Just deciding what movie to watch. Care to join me?" he asks as he pulls me into a cuddle.

"I have a better idea. Today we are shooting some scenes and I was wondering if you would want to come?"

"Yeah I would love to. But there aren't any kissing scenes right?" he asks.

"Those aren't being shot today your good." I tell him.

"So today is the last day before break. Then I will be in Georgia and you will be here." He says.

"Then let's make it count. Meet you at the shoot? And then after we can go grab some ice cream?" I tell him.

"I'll meet you at the studio."

**At Studio**

**Jesse POV**

I walk into the studio and look around for Beca. I hear her voice around the corner. I go and peak my head around the corner. I see her and Taylor Lautner full on making out. I feel my heart crash into my stomach. I look to make sure no cameras are around for it to be a shoot. No cameras. I can't even think straight. I just leave.

**Beca POV**

"And cut!"

I pull away from Taylor.

"Great acting." He says to me.

"You're not so bad yourself." I tell him nudging him playfully. I'm wondering where Jesse is. He was suppose to be here a little while ago. They switched the shooting schedule when we got here and moved the kiss scene to today. I just wanted to let him know to stay in hall or something while we were shooting.

"Next scene everybody."

I'm worried where Jesse is. I go to the shoot worrying the whole time.

**Break Ends**

**Beca POV**

I storm over to the Trebles house. Jesse hasn't talked to me at all over break. I don't know why he would not talk to me. There is no reason why he should not be talking to me! I storm up the stairs and ring the bell. Benji answers the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me not being welcoming.

"I'm here to see Jesse. I want to talk to him." I tell Benji trying to see into the house.

"He doesn't wish to speak with you. But I can pass a message along if you like skank." He tells me emphasizing the last word.

I can feel I'm not welcomed. "Well I want to talk with him in person. If he is scared about something he should have the balls to talk to me." I spit at Benji.

"You heartless bitch. After all you put Jesse through this is how you treat him?" he snarls at me.

I don't even reply. I shove my way past Benji and storm into Jesse's room.

"We need to talk." I tell him.

"About what? How you've been cheating on me or why you've been such a bitch lately?" he asks. I feel a stab of pain in my heart.

"What do you mean cheating on you?" I ask raising my voice.

"I saw you and Taylor kissing before break when I went to visit you!" he snaps at me.

"You mean when we were shooting a scene for the movie?" I say completely caught off guard.

"There were no cameras around."

"They were hidden cameras to get all angles." I say to him.

"If that's true then why would you ever invite me to see a kissing scene?" he snaps again at me.

"The schedule was changed!" I plead to him.

"Yeah right Beca." He says. The words stab me. I start to cry and I fall to the ground sobbing.

**Jesse POV**

Damn it she's crying. Beca never tries unless she is truly upset. That only means one thing. She is telling the truth. I hate myself. I kneel next to her.

"I'm sorry Bec. Please forgive me. I overreacted cause I was hurting. I never meant to hurt you." I whisper. I feel tears slip down my cheeks as I pull her into my arms. She looks up at me and sees that I am crying. She just gives me a weak smile and buries her face into my shoulder. I was forgiven.


	24. Chapter 24: Sick Day

**Beca POV**

I wake up to the feeling of kisses of up my jaw line. I roll over and face Jesse.

"Hey I was wondering when you would wake up." He says as he pulls me close.

"I'm up now. Don't push your luck." I tell him as I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back.

"Well if I didn't push my luck than how would you be mine?" he asks. I look up at him and smile.

"You would just be a friend and I would be alone." I say. I snuggle up closer to him.

"I really am sorry about last night." He says. I shudder at the memory of the fight we had about me cheating on him.

"Let's not talk about it. The main thing is that it was all a misunderstanding." I tell him. I feel him tighten his grip around me.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too."

I wake up to someone singing.

"Don't you forget about me. I'll be alone dancing you know it baby." I smile. I pick a pillow up and throw it towards the sound.

"Hey what was that for.?" Jesse says as he comes over to me.

"Waking me up." I say opening my eyes to look at him.

"What I can't sing in the morning? In my bedroom in the trebles house." He asks.

"Nope. Not when I'm around." I say teasing him. I sit up and kiss him. "So what have you got planned today? Maybe we can do something."

"Maybe we can." He says. He is about to kiss me when I get sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up.

"Beca. Beca what's wrong?" Jesse asks as he rushes to my side.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm gonna throw up everything in my stomach and it's so cold in here." I say. He puts his hand to my head.

"Damn girl you're sweating. You are sick. No plans for us today. You get right into that bed and rest." He says as he picks me up and carries me to the bed.

"Jesse I'm fine." I try to argue but I am already in bed with a thermometer in my mouth.

"Damn girl your fever is 101. I think you have the stomach flu." He says as he wraps me up in blankets.

"Jesse. I'm not sick. Just give it a rest." I say trying to get out of the blankets. I see him come in the room with a bowl of chicken soup and a pile of movies. "Shit Jesse no way."

"Eat this. What movie you want to watch?" he asks me as he hands me the chicken soup and then lays next to me on his bed pulling me close.

"Your gonna stay with me?"

"Of course. When my woman is sick I must nurse her back to health." He tells me. I giggle.

"Let's watch. Hmmmmm… Hunger Games." I say picking up the DVD.

"Let's watch it." He says as he puts it in the DVD player and then kisses my head.

"Jesse. You are the best boyfriend ever." I say. He looks down at me and smiles. I snuggle up closer to him.

"If you weren't sick I would so have a make out session with you." He says and quickly touches my nose. I laugh.

"When I get better I promise." I tell him. I pick up my phone and text both Ashley's. _Sick, gotta cancel gno. Rain check~Beca._

"Oh when you get better that's not the only thing that I want to do with you." He says to me.

I smile. "What's the point of a make out session if you don't finish with no clothes on?" I ask all innocently

He gives me a devilish grin. "That's why I love you with all my heart." He says and starts to rub my stomach making sure to let his hand drift towards my chest and down farther than my stomach every once in awhile.

"Let's start the movie you weirdo." I tell him as I lay my head on his chest and let his hand move all over my body.


	25. Chapter 25: Hard Day of Work

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! Keep the ideas coming cause I am a little dry of them and need more!**

**Beca POV**

I wake up to sunshine streaming through the windows of Jesse's bedroom. I have been sick with the stomach flu for a week and today I have to go back to work and make up for all the time that we've lost.

I get out of bed and start to change into a sweat outfit so I can go to my photo shoot to be fitted and have thousands of pictures taken of me for the movie. Right when I finish changing Jesse walks in.

"Where are you off to young lady?" he asks as he comes over and wraps his hands around my waist.

"I need to go to a photo shoot and then multiple interviews about the movie." I say. I turn around and kiss him.

"You sure you feel well enough to go?" he asks me.

"Pretty certain. If I feel sick I will call you and have you pick me up." I tell him. He looks down at me a little worried. "I promise Jesse."

"Ok have fun. I will see you later at your place." He tells me. I nod as I rush out to the limo waiting for me.

**Later**

"And that's the last picture. You all did great." The photographer tells Taylor, Ashley G and B, and me. We all walk away from the green screen.

"Ok now all of you need to go into room A for an interview with seventeen magazine and then People magazine will interview you and then Pop star and last for the day Vogue." Says a man as he ushers us into the room. After we are all sitting down the interview starts. The questions are basic. What is your movie about? How does it feel being in your first movie? Blah blah blah. Then the lady asked me a question that caught me off guard.

"So there are many rumors saying that you and Taylor are together. Is it true?"

I blink at the lady. "No it's not true. He is a very close friend of mine but my actual boyfriend just goes to college." I tell the lady. The rest of the interviews fly by and then they give us more interviews but video ones that will be all over the internet. Joy. By time we finish everything it is 10 at night and I am super tired. I get home, take my shoes off and climb right into bed. Not caring to change. I feel something wrap its arms around me.

"What the hell?" I whisper scream and then I notice it's only Jesse. "Jesse are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I whine at him.

"Nope. It looks like you had a rough day. You didn't even change out of your clothes from the interviews." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Jesse it was just the same questions over and over. I was so bored. Now I just want to go to bed." I tell him.

"Well you can't go to bed in your clothes from work now can you." He says. He starts to unbutton my shirt.

"Jesse I love you to death but I am just too tired to have sex with you tonight." I say as he slips my shirt off and starts to take my pants off.

"You've had a hard day at work. Let me please you." He whispers in my ear. I don't object and I let him please me all he wants.


	26. Chapter 26: Presents

**Beca POV**

I wake up to hear breathing. I open my eyes and see Jesse lying on top of me. He face snuggled up into one of my boobs. I smile to myself. I try move my arm when Jesse wakes up.

"Well well well. Sleeping Handsome finally woke up." I say. Jesse looks up at me and moves up so that he is still on top of me but no our faces are only inches apart.

"Somebody had to make this damsel in distress some food. How could I resist?" he replies. He leans down and kisses me. A million thoughts are racing through my head.

"Aw shit." I say as I pull away from Jesse.

"What? What's the matter?" he asks me.

"I forgot that I have your Christmas present for you. I was gonna give it to you when we left the studio but well you know." I tell him.

"It just happens that I have your present with me too. You want to open it now?" he asks.

"I would love to. After we put clothes on. I would like to open my presents with clothes on and with you getting some clothes on too." I say as I climb out of bed and put on fish net stockings with some short denim shorts and a tank top that says wild child in zebra.

"What? This isn't sexy enough for you?" he jokes. I throw his clothes at him and he puts on his boxers and his t-shirt and then his jeans. "Better?"

"Perfect." I say. I go into my draw and pull out a wrapped present. I hand it to Jesse. "Merry Late Christmas." I say and kiss him on the cheek. He opens it and his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Beca, is this what I think it is."

I nod. "Yep. It's a little key with a heart on it key chain. It's the key to my heart and I well I only trust you with it. Also I made you mixes of all your favorite songs. There is 20 and each is about 5 minutes."

"Beca." Jesse says and pulls me into his arms and squeezes me tightly. "I love it." I smile and kiss him.

"Your turn." He tells me.

"Look Jesse, you really didn't need to get me anything. The fact that your dating me is enough." I start to argue but he silences me with a kiss and hands me a small package. I open the box and in it is a beautiful silver chain bracelet. "Jesse. Its, its beautiful. It looks like it cost a fortune." I say.

"That's just part 1 Beca. Besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't go and buy the most expensive bracelet for my girlfriend." He says as he wraps his arms around me waist. I lean back into them.

"Jesse how many more parts are there?" I ask.

"This is the last part." He tells me and hands me a bag with three small boxes in it. I open the first one and it is a charm that has the letter J. The second box has a music note with three little blue gems on it. The third box had had a gold heart with red gems on one side and an arrow going through it.

I just look up at him and then throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. I feel tears start to drip out of my eyes.

"Beca what's wrong?" he asks as he wipes the tears from my eyes. "If you want I could get you something else." He says as he starts to babble.

"Jesse, I love the charm bracelet. It's the most thoughtful and beautiful gift anyone had ever gotten me." I say and then kiss him. I take the bracelet and out the charms on it and then put it on my wrist.

"You love it?" he asks in disbelieve.

"Almost as much as I love you but that isn't possible." I say. He smiles his goofy and grin and picks me up and kisses me.

**A/N: ok so I have links but they won't post so if you want links message me and I will message them to you. Im gonna keep trying to figure out the whole link thing.**


	27. Chapter 27: Beca's Birthday

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support! I love you guys so much.**

**Jesse POV**

I am sitting in my room at the Treble house on my laptop listening to the mixes that Beca made me. The mixes are really good and when I'm done listening to them I am gonna put them on my Ipod. I hear my door open and Beca walks in.

"Hey Bec ,what's up?" I ask as I take my earphones out and stand up to hug her. She dodges my hug.

"Jesse can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything." I say sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Am I like not serious about music?" she asks me.

"No. Oh my god Beca, if you could marry music you would, of course if I wasn't in the picture but I am." I tell her trying to joke with her. "Why would you think that?"

"I was at the studio recording the song I'm gonna sing in the album and I screwed a note up and the booth guy freaked out." She explains to me.

I pull her onto my lap. "Beca, don't let this business screw with your head. Just be you."

She looks up and smiles. "Thanks Jesse."

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I ask her.

"January 28th why?" she responds.

"I was wondering what you are doing on your birthday. I mean a girl only turns 19 once." I say.

She groans. "Jesse please don't make a big deal out of it."

"Can't do that. It's my job. So the bellas, Ashley G and B and Taylor are taking you out to party till 5 and then your all mine."

"But then it's not my birthday." She says.

"They are picking you up at 11 tonight and bringing you home at 5 in the morning."

She groans but smiles.

**5 in the morning**

**Beca POV**

I stumble into my room hung-over from clubbing all night. I am finally 19. I turn and see Jesse sitting on my window bench.

"Happy Birthday Beca." He says. I go and sit next to stripping myself of my heels. "Here."

He hands me two presents. I open the small one first and see that he got me two small circle charms. One says X and the other says O. I snap them onto my bracelet. I start to open the second box. I open the small box and see a lovely ring. It had a green gem in the center with diamonds on the side. I gasp.

"It's a promise ring. It's a promise that I will never love anyone more than you and that you will always be my girl. It's also a promise to stay true to through thick and thin." He says. I stare at the ring and I feel tears starting in my eyes. "Beca. Beca are you ok?" he asks.

I lean up and kiss him. I then nuzzle my face between his neck and shoulder. "Thanks Jesse. I love it. It will always be on my finger."

I feel his grip tighten on me. "So what are we doing for the rest of your birthday?" he asks me.

"Hmmmmm. Well I'm gonna sleep till ten then I'm gonna go do some random birthday shit and then tonight I'm gonna have some awesome birthday sex with you." I say as I snuggle up to him.

"Can we just skip to the last one?" he asks.

"Nope." I say popping the p and Eskimo kissing him. "You gotta wait to have awesome birthday sex with your girlfriend who is now 19."

He starts to nibble at my neck. "Please, Beca."

I moan and consider giving in but snap out of it. "Jesse Swanson, it is one thing to seduce your girlfriend but on her birthday?"

"Who doesn't want to be seduced on their birthday?" he asks.

I smile. " Just let me sleep so I can get my random shit done so tonight comes quicker." I say and then I fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Links can be found if you private message me.**


	28. Chapter 28: Semi-Finals

**A/N: Please leave reviews! The more there are the more I feel that I have to write!**

**Beca POV**

I clap as loud as I possibly could. The Trebles just finished their set and they are taking their seats in the audience to watch the Bellas. I can also see Ashley G and B and Taylor in the audience. Then I spot my brothers. I'm so happy they came. The Bellas walk onto stage. I blow the pitch pipe and count.

"1 2 3 4." I say and all the girls start to sing Milkshake by Kelis. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." All the girls sing while doing sexy dance moves. Half of us then start to sing Call Me by Blondie. The set is going perfect and then another song starts to be sung that is not in our set.

"Don't you forget about me. I'll be alone dancing you know it baby."

I look up and see Alexandra singing that song. Jesse and I's song. If we weren't in front of hundreds of people and performing I would have strangled her right there and then. Our song now sounds choppy. The beats for Alexandra and everyone else don't match up and it is making the song sound horrible. We finish our song and walk backstage.

"What the hell Alexandra?" I ask her as we walk into the hall.

"I was singing a song to try and win Jesse over duh." She says to me.

I am about to go ape shit on her when David and my mom come up. "Oh my god Alexandra you did so good." My mom tells her as she pulls her into a hug.

"Look Alexandra you just screwed us. I'm done with all the disrespect and bull shit. Your off the Bellas." I tell her.

"You can't do that. She is the best singer you got. You're keeping her on the team." David snarls at me.

"Over my dead body you hog. She has been a bitch for months and I'm done dealing with it." I snap at him. He lunges at me and knocks me to the ground. I struggle to get out from under him by kicking him and bashing my hands against his head. I then feel something tackle David and see Fat Amy wrestling with David to try and get him off of me. I hear all the other Bellas yelling stuff at us and to other people. I then see David's foot smack down on my face and I feel a searing pain in my head. My vision starts to blur and soon everything goes black.

**Jesse POV**

All the Trebles are sitting in the auditorium and then we hear screaming and lots of it. We all rush out and see the Bellas screaming as Fat Amy is wrestling David. I see Beca on the floor unconscious with Stacie trying to wake her up. Beca's three brothers come out and see the event. They immediately go after David and I follow. In the middle of all the fighting I get thrown against a wall and my vision starts to blur. I feel blood start to drip down my head. Then like a light switch my world goes black.


	29. Chapter 29: Lost

**Beca POV**

I wake up. I see the Bellas, my brothers, both Ashleys and Taylor standing around me. I then realize I am in the hospital. I also then realize that I am still in my Bellas outfit.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You hit your head pretty hard. It's just a minor concussion though so they didn't need you to stay overnight. We just had to wait for you to get up." Nate explains to me.

I look around and don't see one face. "Where is Jesse?" I ask. Nobody answers me. "Where is Jesse?" I ask again more sternly.

"Well he came into the hall with your brothers and then he went after David with your brothers and he is upstairs because he got his head cracked open." Fat Amy tells me.

I try to get out of bed but Luke pushes me into it. "You can get a nurse to get a wheelchair for you to go see Jesse."

"Oh no. I'm going to find Alexandra to pound her face in. She screws up our set, doesn't even sing the right lyrics, and gets David to beat up Jesse? That bitch is going down." I say trying to stand up again but then something dawns on me. "Who won?"

"Trebles. We got second though so we can still go to finials." Lily tells me.

A nurse then comes in and brings me to Jesse's room. I see all the Trebles in the room. I go right to Jesse. I put my hand into his. His eyes flutter open.

"Jesse, how are you feeling?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Who are you?" he looks around the room. "Who are all you people?"

I feel my heart shatter. "Jesse, it's me Beca." He just gives me a funny look and that's when I know my Jesse isn't there. I couldn't stay there. I leave the room knowing that I'm not going back.

**1 week later**

**Jesse POV**

I walk into what is "my room". I don't remember anything and all those people outside are real nice. They say we are all good friends and are saying things about my life which I don't remember at all. I see a CD on my dresser that says Beca's Mixes and I put it in the player and start to listen to it. Suddenly all my memories flood my mind. I remember everything. I walk into the living room where all the guys are.

"Why wasn't she their?" I ask them. They don't answer. "Why wasn't Beca there?"

"Jesse after you said you didn't know who she was she was freaked out. She couldn't see you not remember her. Then the doctor said it could last for months or years and that you would probably have a whole personality change Beca got even more scared. She gave us stuff to bring you to try and jog your memory but none of it worked. She decided that she will come here today and see if she could jog your memory. If she couldn't then she was gonna end it before she hurt herself anymore hoping that you will go back to normal." Donald explains. Before I could respond there is a knock on the door and Beca walks in.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go see if I can make him remember." She says. Her eyes were red and puffy which means she was crying. She notices me and gives me a weak smile. "Hey Jesse. You remember me?"

"Hey Million Dollar Baby."

She smiles and runs into my arms and kisses me. We kiss for a few minutes before we both need air. I see that she is wiping tears off her eyes. "Your back."

"I never left." I tell her before I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly.


	30. Chapter 30: Breaking Rules

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever! I've been so busy! Gonna try and update a lot over the weekend. I am out of ideas and I need some and quick otherwise it will take me more time to update.**

**Jesse POV**

I am in the radio station stacking CD's when Beca walks in. 

**"**Hey babe what's up?" she asks as she puts her stuff down and walks over to me. She hugs me from behind and lays her head on my back.

"Oh nothing much just stacking CD's. You should be helping me." I tell her.

"Well where is Luck?" she asks.

"Out to lunch with some girl. Won't be back for another 2 hours."

"Perfect." She says. She spins me around and starts kissing me. She starts to move her hands up my shirt.

"What are you doing young lady. You know the number one rule." I say teasing her.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't follow rules." She says and continues to finish what we started.

**Later That Night**

The Trebles and I are practicing our set for finals when Beca walks in.

"A Bella is in the building." She calls out."Hey nerd." She says as she comes up to me and kisses me.

"Hey million dollar baby." I say. She hits me playfully in the arm. "Let me go get my movie stuff and we can have our Movication on Mamma Mia." She groans.

**Beca POV  
**I am waiting in the treble practice room for Jesse when this guy comes up to me.

"Hey, I'm Eddie and you are?"

"Beca. Beca Jesse's girlfriend." I respond.

"Ahhhh well it was nice meeting you Beca Jesse's girlfriend." He says. He walks away but I catch him looking me up from across the room.

"Ok ready to go." Jesse says as he walks in.

"Yep." I say happy to be away from that Eddie kid.

**Nobody POV**

"Dude why were you looking up Jesse's girlfriend like that?" asks Unicycle.

"Because when Jesse screws up big time with her I will come in for the rebound." Says Eddie.

"Don't screw with them. They have been through hell and back together already so don't do anything else." Threatens Brandon.

"I would never dream of it."


	31. Chapter 31: Valentine's Heartbreak

**A/N: I have a new fic about Harry Potter. Check it out.**

**Beca POV**

I get a text on my phone late one night. _Break up with him or else.~ David._

I feel my stomach twist into knots. When David says or else he means it. I know what I have got to do. It might not be what I want to do but I just have to do it.

**Two days later**

I walk out of the fancy restaurant that Jesse took me to for Valentine's day.

"Now wasn't that the best dinner you've had in awhile?" he asks me. I nod.

"Next time I say we go to a bar and get crazy drunk." I tell him. He laughs.

"Typical Beca." He says under his breath.

"Come on it would be fun. Imagine you drunk singing love songs to me at the bar." I say as her twirls me around. I feel horrible about how this night is gonna end.

"I could do my drunk love song impression right now if you want me too." He says teasing me.

"You could only pull that off if you're tipsy." I say. I have to do it now. "Listen Jesse I want you to umm know…" I see something in the corner of an alley that looks like Alexandra. I run across the street.

"Beca!" I hear him call before I hear the screech of tires and the thud of a body being hit by a car. I turn around and see a car driving over an unconscious Jesse. The driver obviously drunk. I scream and run towards his mangled body realizing that David's or else had come.

**A/N: Sorry that it is so short. Gonna make the next one longer.**


	32. Chapter 32: Career and Jesse

**A/N: I am so so so soooooo sorry that I haven't updated since February! I lost my inspiration to write but after watching movie again it rekindled my inspiration so let's begin.**

**Beca POV**

I smile and pose in my Louis Vouton red strapless ball gown at the premiere of my movie. I put on a fake smile. Jesse has been in the hospital in a coma for over a month. I haven't seen him a lot because his mother thinks I caused it which in truth I truly did. I pose with Taylor, and both Ashley's. They are the reason I came. I then see a reporter come up to me. She asks some routine questions and I answer them without hesitation. I finally make it inside. A man walks up to me.

"Hi, I'm Rod Stewart. I am directing a new movie called If I Stay. You know the book by Gayle Forman. I would love for you to play the lead Mia. This movie is going to be fantastic and it would really help your career."

"I will think about it." I reply and walk to my seat to watch the movie.

**Hours Later**

I flop onto my bed in some of Jesse's boxers and one of his T-shirts. They comfort me and right now I could use so comforting. I look at the script I was given.

Mia Hall- Mia is seventeen years old, and a talented cellist. She is in love with her boyfriend, Adam.. Although her physical self is in a coma, another part of her can still see, hear, and feel her surroundings. She hovers in a ghost-like state, and has to decide whether or not to stay in this life, despite her great loss

Adam- Mia's boyfriend (played by Sean Flynn)

Sean Flynn? From Zoey 101? I think to myself

Kim- Mia's Best Friend (played by Sarah Hyland)

Teddy- Mia's Little Brother (played by Davis Cleveland)

Seems like a nice looking cast. I read over the contract. I would be recording some songs and it says I might be able to write one of my own. My song A World Without Fears for my last movie was a hit and I'm sure I can write another one.

I hear a soft knock and I see my brother Gio walk in. "Hey Beca cake. How you feeling?"

"Ok. I got offered another movie." I tell him. He walks over and plops down on the bed next to me and reads some of script.

"It sounds like a good part. You gonna take it?"

"I don't know. I need to be there for Jesse." I think aloud.

"You should consider it. It will help your career even more." He tells me and then walks out of my room. I sit there thinking. Would I do it if Jesse wasn't still in the hospital? Yes. Yes I would. Jesse wouldn't want me to turn down this movie so I won't. I flick off the light and fall asleep.

**Morning**

I crumple up another piece of paper and throw it at my trash bin. After I called Rod and accepted the part I started to write some songs down. The problem was all I could think of are sad depressing songs. I scream into my pillow. Why can't I think of anything happy?! Because Jesse isn't with you a voice says in my head. It's true. I pull out my laptop and look at my videos. I find the one I am looking for and play it. I see Jesse and me with some of our friends just running around Barton and having fun. Piggyback races and blowing bubbles and riding golf carts around. I pick up my pen and paper and start writing.

_Who would've thought we would be here now?_

_Standing alone. All alone._

_We use to be so young and free._

_So careless._

I look at what I just wrote. I sing the notes. It's perfect! That's the perfect chorus. I even have a name picked out for the song. Careless. I continue writing my hand not stopping cause I'm on a roll and only one person helped me figure the song out. Jesse.


	33. Chapter 33: Leaving

**Beca**

I walk out of the building with a contract in hand. I am now officially in a second movie. If only Jesse knew. I truly miss him and it's been so hard without him. As I am walking towards Barton a car pulls up with Alexandria in it.

"Ahhh poor Beca. Boyfriend still in the hospital?" she sneers.

I bit my tongue and keep walking. They have caused enough and I am not going to interact with them for my good and Jesse's.

"Oh you ignoring me now?"

I break into a run. She is not going to get to me.

When I reach the house and lock the door to my room.

It's not fair. It's just not fair. I cry and log onto my laptop and look at pictures of me and Jesse. I start to cry.

**Jesse**

I here beeping and then voices.

"Hmmmm."

"Oh Jesse." I hear my mothers voice

"Beca." I murmur.

"Jesse I'm gonna go get the doctor. I will be right back."

Why isn't Beca here? I'm in the hospital. Do I not matter to her anymore?

**Beca**

I put my bag in the compartment and I sit down in the seats.

"Flight number 674 will be flying to Portland Oregon." A voice says over the loudspeaker.

I close my eyes. Only 3 weeks in Portland for shooting before I can go back to Barton. Jesse's mom said that he won't be awake anytime soon so I won't miss him waking up. I sigh. Why is my life always screwed up?

**A/N: This is filler chapter! Gonna make next one longer!**


	34. Chapter 34: Jesse's Back

**Jesse POV**

"So she is in Oregon! When I am in the hospital?" I exclaim.

"She is shooting a movie. She actually considered not doing it because you were still in the coma but we kinda convinced her to go." Fat Amy confesses.

"So she wanted to stay here?"

"With you? Yes she really did." Stacie says.

I sigh. Oh Beca.

**Beca POV**

I am in my hotel room. We have finished shooting here and soon we will be flying back home. I can't wait to see Jesse even though he isn't awake.

My cell rings so I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey million dollar baby."

I let out a cry. "Jesse is that really you?"

"The one and only."

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. You see I am kind of in Oregon." I start to explain.

He chuckles. "Yes I heard. You are shooting another movie. I'm impressed Beca getting into the acting career.

I grin. "When I get back you are so gonna get it."

"Am I now? You wouldn't hurt your boyfriend who just got out of the hospital would you?"

"You're out already?"

"Two days ago. I decided to wait till now to call so you didn't get on a plane in the middle of shooting."

"I don't care if you just got out of the hospital or not I am going to kill you." I joke.

"Bring it Beca."

"It will be brought."

Oh yes it will.


	35. Chapter 35: The Happy Couple

**Beca POV**

I landed really early and was at Barton 5 o'clock in the morning. I creep into my room and leave my stuff in it before I sneak over to the Treble House.

I slip through the house silently and sneak into Jesse's room.

He is fast asleep. Perfect. I crawl into bed next to him and I kiss him lightly. So light that he won't wake up. It feels so nice to kiss his lips again. I then take out my make up kit and start applying all the eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick to Jesse's face. When I am done I snap a few pics and then I wrap his arms around me and I fall asleep in his arms.

**Jesse**

I wake up to the smell of vanilla and coffee. I take a big breath in. I open my eyes and Beca is lying next to me.

I smile and kiss her neck. Her eyes flutter open and she grins.

"Hey million dollar baby."

"Jesse!" She cries and buries her face in my chest. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

"Shit is that the time? I gotta go. I have to shoot some scenes today. I promise I will visit right when I am done."

"I will hold you to that."

She grins and leaves.

I get up and walk into the kitchen to see all the other Trebles. When they see me they burst out laughing.

"Dude what is with the make up?" Donald asks.

"What?"

Unicycle holds a mirror up to my face and I have make up all over and it is done all girly.

My phone beeps.

_I think I brought it pretty well 3 ~Beca_

She brought it well.

**Beca POV**

I finish my scene for the day and get in the car to go home.

_Movie at my place? U choose._

I send the text to Jesse and wait for him to respond.

_;)_

Oh Jesse so romantic.

When I get home I go to my room and I see Jesse in my room his laptop at the ready.

"I was thinking we watch some of Mamma Mia." He suggests and I slide into bed next to him.

"You are such a dork. This movie will be so dumb but since you just got out of the hospital I think I will let it slide. Just let me change into some sweats."

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about changing Beca." He smiles his smug grin on his face. I close the laptop and get on top of Jesse.

"I think the movie can wait one more night." I kiss him with passion and he returns it with desire. I run my hands up his shirt as he starts to pull of mine.

Needless to say we didn't sleep much.


	36. Chapter 36: Spring Break Plans

**Beca POV**

I walk into Bella's practice.

"Ok who is ready to start training for nationals and to kick the Trebles asses?" I ask and set my bag down.

"Donald and I have a bet. If I win he has to-."

"We don't need to hear details Stacie." Fat Amy exclaims and holds her hand to Stacie's mouth.

"Ok does anybody have any ideas for songs?"

"Clarity!"

"Little Talks!"

"#1nite!"

All the girls are yelling out their ideas that I can't even concentrate on one.

"Guys!" I yell. They all stop and look at me. "I have some great ideas and your songs definitely gave me some ideas. Let's start with some voice warm ups."

**2 hours later**

I am walking back to the house with Stacie and Fat Amy. "So how was the shooting in Oregon?"

"It was pretty. I had a great time with the cast. Now really what I have to do is do the hospital scenes in the hospital which can all be done in the studios in town." I tell them.

"So you won't be leaving anytime soon?" Stacie asks.

"Not that I know of. I believe I should be here till we go to nationals." I say and I insert the key in the lock because we got to the house.

"You're not going anywhere for spring break?" Fat Amy questions and plops down on the couch.

I shake my head.

"Ok we need to give you a ultra fun spring break then! We are going to Atlantis in the Bahamas and you are coming with us." Stacie exclaims and points at me.

"What? No the Bahamas are just not my thing."

"Too bad. Your coming and that is final. It will be a girls spring break. This is going to be so much fun!" Stacie squeals and starts to jump up and down.

Oh goodie.


End file.
